ისმინეთ ჩემი ლოცვა
by Lux-9
Summary: 3 Daemons- King, hailing from the Distortion World, detests all humans. Queen, remembers nothing of her past life as Jack watches over her. The world as we know it is withering as an evil organization called The Black Society stirs up a cruel fate... R&R.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Yo!~ New story. I...don't really know what to say, but.. I'll give a brief explanation.

First of all, this is something entirely new to me! xD

This story is revolved around three main characters: King, Queen, Jack, and the forces of hardships that get in their way.

Those 3, they're, uh... Not human. Instead, they're daemons- Deities. They both have unique and distinguished personalities. Their background stories are connected, and now, 500 years after.. They've undergone SOME changes (Especially Queen, whom now goes by the name Aliza). Okay, their names.. You may have noticed(or not), are named after a deck of cards. King, Queen, and Jack- Those trio act as "protectors of the peace" - You'll know what I mean as I reveal their background stories more in future chapters.

-End of spoilers.

Originally, the plot I had in mind for this story was far more complex, and the character of King was far too peppy as to what I planned for him. I'm sure you'll like his new character more. I also did some changes.

I should have mentioned this before, but the language the titles of chapters + The title of the story are all written in Georgian. I did this as to depict their characters- whom lived for centuries+centuries. Its also to depict the world that King is from- The Distortion World. I did so to add a funk to it. His world is groovy, and so is this...font xD მეფე არის დამახინჯებული (**Translation:** King is Distorted) !~ x3

Well, I really hope you appreciate the effort I put in, and let's all hope for the best...~

**R E A D !**~ x"3

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> I don't own Pokemon ( ._.) to my dismay!~... n.n But I own those characters! Hoo-hah!

* * *

><p><strong> * "Mortals are numbers to me. Kill one, a fishfull'a others roam.<br>Pluck a fish out of water, and noone'll notice you gone...  
>'Don't find it sad. What happens, happens- I'm a realist." *<strong>

** * ~King ***

* * *

><p><strong>~-: ალიანსი :-~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>P<em>rologue. . .**

Smoke danced out of the candle- no longer lit.

The men in white robes inhaled, then looked back at the wise elder- whom looked to be focused.

The respected elder tossed a pebble at the other mysteriously colored stones.

The traditionally dressed followers anxiously awaited a response from him.

He scratched his white beard and let out a sigh; "This is not good..."

"What is it, my lord?" Asked one of the followers- his eyebrows furrowed.

The elder shook his head and closed his eyes; "It appears as though our world is being threatened, yet again..."

They gasped; "...!"

"Is it **_The Black Society_**?" Asked one among them.

The elder looked below in silence; "..."

"Is- Is there anything we can do to stop it?" Asked the other- a pleading look in his face.

The elder put a hand out; "Fighting fate is something too big for humans. It is-" He coughed, then continued; "...completely beyond our power."

Before they had a chance to speak, he let out a hoarse breath; "The Daemons are among us..."

"**_Daemons?_**"

He nodded; "Mm."  
>"Noble Warrior, <strong>Jack<strong>, Dialga's master and wielder, is in guise of a pitiful mortal- searching for the** Queen.**"

The followers arched their eyebrows- The elder was starting to take a different tone of speech that was very much out of his character.

"The **Queen**- The breathtakingly beautiful **Queen**, wielder of Palkia, whom has sacrificed herself selflessly to end the war between Pokemon, Dieties, and mortals, has now been reincarnated to this world **six**teen years ago..."

They all stared at him in confusion; "My lord..."

"The **King**, protector of the underworld, has finally awakened from his long slumber..."

They looked at one of the hanged scrolls with the tribal-like drawing of how they presumed the overseer of the Distortion World looks like. In the drawing, an armored, yet an unworldly looking man, was wielding a long sword- wielding it as he and its Giratina flew, or at least, how they presumed the Giratina looked like, then back at him.

"My lord..." They started again; "How are you aware of all of this?"

They all gasped- holding their breaths in shock and disbelief.

Instead of their old, and respected elder, they saw a lifelessly pale skinned man with strongly bold features whom was unbelievably achingly handsome to look at, sitting in the same position their elder was sitting in.

His eyebrows were sinisterly aggressive, and his hair was at a surrealistic shade of cobalt, running down his back with bangs framing the sides of his handsome face- intensely spiky with layers sticking out wildly.

Of course, those had to be his features- Why else would you further your reading without an unworldly looking man to take the lead?

His getup consisted of a white button up unbuttoned down to his chest worn beneath a knee length black coat- teasingly revealing his leniently muscular build- tucked into his black pants.

A sinister grin took over his beaten red lips- exposing his ivory white teeth.

Making him intimidating to the point that some forgot the concept of breathing.

"Wh-Who are you?"

They fell back; "Wha- What did you to our lord?"

Slowly, he stood tall and mighty, his eyelids shut.

He completely towered over the others due to his impossible height.

The men in robes cowered back.

He opened his eyes- revealing a unique pair of crystal blue eyes.

They gasped; " ! "

"Y-You're..."

He reached for his back and removed his weapon from its holster.

A large, and unusual looking sword with mysterious inscriptions engraved on it.

He pointed the blade at them; "Kneel before your** King**, bitches." He ordered- his voice was thick, and husky.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, how's this for a prologue? This prologue really predict the future's events, also- An intro to the badass King! n.n

Okay. From now on, I'll be asking you to review your favorite quote/part from each chapter, and it will be listed in the following chapter.  
>That'd make things more fun, no?<p>

***Stops jabbing***

**R E V I E W !~**


	2. Ch 1

**A/N: **Back with a full, (slightly edited) chapter that features...a variety of events..** *yawn***.. Oh, gosh.. so sleepy.. =.=

**R E A D !~ **x"3

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> -.- Nooo~ (Nintendo ftw!)

* * *

><p><strong>* "Normally, everyone- including us daemons, are careful not<br>to kill mortal beings by carrying around a weapon.  
>No matter what you are wielding, a gun, or a knife,...or any sharp<br>enough object... A life, is a life, and you  
>could be the one responsible in taking that life away from<br>someone... I think that sense of carefulness resides in  
>everyone- BUT NOT KING! Oh, no! He just HAS<br>to carry that large sword around and play the  
>big, daemonic bully!" *<strong>

*** ~Jack * **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~-:<strong> ჯეკ, ფიგურა გმირობა :~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~1~<strong>

**_M_y _Z_ubat Man. . .**

**Queen: :**

The oranging skies' light beamed into the apartment from the vented curtain.

The lights reached the napping figure on the bed- whom was curled up cutely.

That figure had porcelain toned skin, with layered silky black chin length hair.

The face bared small and cute features, and the body is at a petite and lean frame.

A small Pichu at a pale yellow tone jumped on the bed and looked at its sleeping trainer.

It was a girl, and a beautiful girl at that.

She scrunched her nose cutely at the feel of her Pokemon by her side, and hugged her lovely bare knees to her chest.

The Pichu pouted and looked at the Devon Corp model clock on the bedside that beamed a; '**5**:21pm'.

It pat its trainer on the cheek; "Chu...Pichu.."

The young woman parted her pink lips; "Nnh..."

The small apartment was dimly lit with orange, and the on-screen TV's light- whom was mute and featured Zubat Man: The Dark Underbelly of Saffron City- long title, but the Pichu favored that kinda stuff.

The little mouse-like Pokemon sighed at its master- she was still in her clothes from work.

A thin strapped, sleeveless white shirt that stretched on her small and subtle breasts, and ran over her ribs with its ruffles.

Beneath her shirt, she had a comfortable, stretchy mini black skirt- displaying a good amount of her lovely thin legs.

A thin black choker looped around her neck.

Her cellphone, sitting on a rose wooden tea table, suddenly vibrated and rung.

One unique feature about this girl is-

She half lidded her eyes open- revealing a magnificent **pair** of glassy pale gray eyes.

Her left eye was at a regular pale gray, but her right eye was almost the same but the tints of blue proved otherwise.

Heterochromia comes in all strange forms...

Blinking, she let out a groan at the never ending rings of her cellphone, and sat up.

She stretched her arms behind her head and glanced at the time.

She shot her lovely eyes open; "Oh no!" Her voice was at a maturing girl's tone and carried a level of sternness to it.

The black haired girl ran to her cellphone and pressed it to her ear; "H-Hey!"

_**"**__**_**Aliza! You're finally up! We-Were you sleeping! We're starting in **_**_**_**seven **_**_**_**minutes!"**_**_Spoke her coworker,

"**Jack.**" She voiced- pressing her phone against her ear with her shoulder as she knelled down and grabbed her leather brown Mary Jane heels.

Holding it with her hand again; "I know. I'm on my way! I'll meet you outside!"

And she hung up- tossing the phone next to her in bed as she sat down and put her shoes on.

As she was strapping it on, she looked at her Pichu; "Had anything to eat, Kila?" She asked.

Kila merely shook her head; "Pichu!"

Aliza stood up and went to her dresser, taking out her Devon Academy's Scientific Team maroon cardigan. It was all plain except at the chest area, it had a golden embroidery of their logo.

The cardigan was barely at the length of her mini black skirt, and was loose-fitting.

She put it on and made her way to the bathroom- washing her face and freshening up.

By that, meaning she put on her tear drop earrings, long platinum necklace with the shape of a small dagger(that once belonged to her father), and her black holster with a spot her Luxury Ball and Repeat Ball, and cellphone.

"We'll get you something on the way!" She smiled at her Pichu- putting on her wrist watch.

She checked herself on the mirror- ruffling her pretty hair before leaving and-

Opening the door back again, she rubbed her temples; "Forgot you... and my cellphone... and card and cash..."

Kila shook her head and helped her trainer fetch her things hurriedly.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Jack: : :<strong>**

**Jack** waited outside the gigantic stone building- Devon Corporation.

A young man of 1**7 **years of age- t**wo **years older than the leading lady you should be keeping your eyes on.

**Jack** is a tall young man, handsome aristocratic features with a smile that would brighten up the sky, fair skinned, and shady green eyes that are, as his Queen would formerly tell him, filled with so much health and nature, but that was centuries and centuries ago...

His hair was at a chin length golden blonde.

His getup consisted of a creamy button up- worn underneath his maroon Devon Corp cardigan- which was buttoned up(without its belt).

Beige pants and fancy leather black shoes.

He had a black holster on his forearm.

In his early years(way back!) before he awoke from slumber, women would faint at the very sight of him as he would perch to the mortal world- his sight, like the other two daemons, was a rarity.

Now, the blonde daemon is in the form of a human so he can watch over his Queen and live amongst her side just like any other mortal.

A pathetic smile made its way across his lips- '_If only King would look at me now... He would spit on my face.'_ He thought

But then again, Jack was never wooed by some of King's ideals.  
>King lets his pride drive him to the point where he seems arrogant, and he values his role in the world. The daemon hated humans with a passion, and would always remark at how greedy their hearts are. Jack never fully understood why King hated humans so much, but he definitely knows that now he's come to the point to despising them, and would go around mentally torturing them for his own vengeful pleasure.<p>

King was greatly affected by the war 500 years ago.

He and King were both very saddened at Queen's sacrifice.

King even came to the point to charging at their holiness, Arceus, for not informing them of Queen's plans to lose herself into creating an altered, no, but a better reality.

A better reality for the mortals- of whom King detested so much...

Overcome with grief, King hid away in the Distortion World, and drowned down his pain by sleeping for hundreds of years to come- with Giratina watching over him.

Jack spent his years watching over the new vasting lands, and awed at the sight of mortals and Pokemon working together.

He watched their developments.

And he'd cry.

Then and there, he would question the architect, Arceus, if their beloved Queen would ever return to this life.

Until a century ago, Jack was told to sleep.

_**"You will awaken, at an appropriate time- With a new motive. For now, sleep, my child."**_

Those were Arceus' words to the daemon, and deep down in his heart, he knew he would see her again.

He knew he would wake at a time where he would fight alongside the other two daemons to protect mortality- Just like Queen did in that war.

Dialga had showed him the future, and he understood, and did not question his Pokemon, and Arceus.

He'd awaken at a bitter time.

Where he would live with the mortals, and dress and look like one of them.

**Jack's IQ, higher than those amongst humans, has led him to joining the Academy at an appropriate time before the Queen, or rather, Aliza, joins.**

_Aliza..._

_She was even given a name._

On the first day he saw her, her eyes stunned him completely, and he was inlove yet again.

No matter however, the unique set of eyes of his Queen were still there.

Her beautiful features were also there- however, they looked more fragile.

As he'd see her, his heart would break, and he would have a hard time not demonstrating his love towards her.

She really seemed like a human- what with the hairstyle and clothing...

When he'd talk to her, she's speak in a maturing girly voice that's void of the level of sternness it carried in their world.

He'd start conversations like regular humans, and ask about her background.

She'd giggle, and it soothed his heart, then tell him she came from Unova.

Staring right into her eyes in awe, he'd tell her he came from Johto.

Queen is now Aliza, a 15 year old girl who is yet to realize what her true existence in the world is.

**Jack **made Aliza and himself a sole promise- is that he would stay by her side.

"**Jack!**"

His heart froze- 5 days were not enough for him to believe... It almost made him feel like he was hallucinating.

_'Really... After hundreds of years...'_

He shot his eyes open and snapped his head towards her- whom came running towards him with her Pichu by her side.

"Aliza!" He approached her- his smooth velvety voice sounding thrilled to see her.

She smiled as they stood across from each other- catching her breath; "Sorry I'm late." She folded a lock of black hair behind her ear.

**Jack **smiled charmingly and chuckled; "Its quite alright. I already told them we're going to catch up."

He shouldered the bag containing a Devon Corp video camera; "Besides, you and I were the only ones assigned on the forestry field. The others are, well, interviewing Roxanne and testing her Pokemon for any abnormalities... Not that its of any importance, really."

"What are we assigned to do?" She asked- shrugging a shoulder.

It also heartbroke him that she doesn't seem to recognize him.

**Jack** sighed tiredly; "Investigate the behavior of Seedots."

Aliza scoffed; "That's it?"

"Mm." He nodded.

Aliza walked in front of him and placed a hand on her hip; "Its midday. Don't Seedots just...fall asleep by now?"

**Jack** noticed the thin and threaded golden belt of her cardigan wasn't wrapped up to a loose bow- as she always used to tie it up.

He approached her and smiled; "Forgive me, my lady, but..." He grabbed the belt; "If you don't mind..."

Aliza looked at him over her shoulder- parting her lips- blushing; "Eh?"

He knelt down to tie it up.

The 1**5** year old looked at the ground in embarrassment; "H-Hey **Jack**..."

"Mm?" He was completely focused and loosening it up.

"Uh.. I was thinking we'd go get something to eat first. What do you say?" She asked timidly.

Finishing up, he smiled and stood up.

She whirled around and looked up at him- expecting a response.

"Why not." He answered, then tilted his head to the side- giving her a side away stare; "Aliza... Don't tell me you've forgotten to eat your meals at the appropriate times?"

As she parted her lips to speak, he placed a hand on her head- getting carried away; "Jet lagged? Understandable. Neglecting your stomach's needs? Unacceptable."

She blushed, then burst out into giggles; "I was actually thinking more on Kila than myself, but...okay."

"Hmph." He nodded his head at her, then stood closely by her side; "Come'on. I know this magnificent diner that- uh!" He stopped as he felt an unusual presence nearby.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Aliza asked.

He looked ahead to find suspicious men in black suits and shades in different areas- looking at them.

He immediately recognized them as The Black Society.

The troubles that have been brewing in Hoenn are all because of them.

He felt a feminine nudge on his shoulder, and he recognized the touch and felt his heart smooth down; "You're teasing me..." His mind drove him to saying that.

Blinking, she tilted her head to the side- arching an eyebrow.

Jack blushed and let out a chuckle- scratching the back of his head; "Forget it..."

She giggled; "You're so weird!"

* * *

><p><strong>King:<strong>

King watched from afar- hiding beneath a building's silhouette, and felt an impossible feeling of death well his heart up.

Queen really has been reincarnated to the mortal world, and no matter how perfect his eyesight is, he needed to take a closer look.

He needed to touch her and feel her in his arms.

However, first thing's first.

He flipped open his cellphone; "Rustboro City. District areas 3, and 5."

King would've dealt with the syndicate members on his own, but...

He can't help being flashy, and he honestly wasn't in the mood- now that he'd finally found her.

As he walked out from the shadows, a couple of twins jumped in front of him; "Hey you!"

He glared at them, and his lips let out a groan.

They shrieked and hugged each other; "Scary!.."

King moved to walk away until they stood in front of him; "What do you think you're doing? You can't just walk away! We're challenging you to a Pokemon battle!"

_'Pokemon battle, huh? Bet my Giratina'd shut you up...' _He thought- smirking.

But no matter how much it tempted him, he won't give his Giratina the bore trip by having him battle opponents as those...

He turned around and watched them toss two love balls in the air- the pink light materializing the forms of Plusle and Minun.  
><em><br>'You've gotta be kidding me...'_He gave them an unimpressed stare, and pressed at a Cherish Ball in his belt- calling out his Mightyena.

He looked down at his Pokemon; "Morde. Go feast."

King turned to walk away again, until their annoying voices stopped him; "Hey! Mister! You can't just command your Pokemon and walk away!"

The daemon stopped and smirked as a pair of men in black stood in front of him- Pokeballs in hand; "We're next in line." They said, soon being joined by other syndicate members.

A chuckle rumbled through the long haired daemon's throat and he resisted the urge to take out his sword.

* * *

><p><strong>Queen, &amp; Jack.:.<strong>

The 15 year old Aliza looked at her reflection in the mirror, and she smiled, and neatened up her appearance.

She'd just cut her hair weeks ago, and she didn't want to lose her femininity factor- especially to Jack, whom she thought was "cute".

Not only that, but something tells her that she'd seen him before.

She'd ask him if they met, but she didn't want to sound like a creeper and drive him away.

Besides, already she met him and started having mythical-like dreams of him and some...strange, long haired man.

For some reason, those dreams grow more and more vivid everyday...

She walked out of the restroom and looked at the floor nervously as she walked by the grown men sitting by the counter- whom eyed her suggestively; "Man... What I'd do to tap that..." uttered one of them.

She shuddered and felt their eyes on her as she walked.

Looking ahead, she watched Kila nibbling on the cheese fries, while Jack glared furiously at her direction- at the men.

Her lips parted to an inaudible gasp as she felt a rough and chubby finger run up her back thigh.

Humiliation, embarrassment, and anger welled up on her.

Quickly, she whirled around and before she could react to the lecher, the tall and heroic figure of Jack stood before her- his back facing her.

One of his arms gently pushed her back.

"Jack..." She breathed.

Jack was furious, and had difficulty keeping a cool and collected figure- He had a hard time not changing into his original daemonic figure.

The man grinned at him; "Well, what do we have here?~ A pretty boy, I like that!~" He winked at him.

"I think you owe my lady an apology." Jack's gaze was threatening, and his mind wandered off to King.

_'What if King was in my shoes right now? What if he witnessed what happened?'_ The image of what King would do is too horrid to imagine, of course.

But then again, Jack is enraged, but his collected face hid that away.

The man behind Jack looked him up and down- the boy is indeed beautiful, with chin length hair at a healthy golden blonde that was just so tempting to touch.

A quick and aggressive knee to the nose had him falling out of his seat- his nose bleeding.

The lecher that Jack was dealing with looked down at his fallen friend, then back at Jack- his eyes wide in shock.

"I will not repeat myself." He threatened- nearing his head at the man with a now intimidating cool expression taking over his face.

The man cowered and put his hands out; "Sorry! Sheesh!"

Jack felt a pair of hands on his shoulders; "Jack... Let's just leave, okay?"

He glanced at her, she carried an embarrassed and a regretful looking expression on her face- looking back and forth at the silenced customers in the diner.

_'When did you look so fragile?' _He wanted to ask her as his eyebrows furrowed, but instead, he said; "As you wish."

She lowered her head, and Jack could almost see the lustrous shade of purple gleaming against the light- that signifies and proves that Aliza is indeed Queen, and is daemonic.

She has only lived on this mortal land for fifteen years, and she still has five years to go to completely stop aging, and live eternally like King and himself.

"Coming here was a mistake..." He uttered as he tossed more than enough bills on the table.

Aliza furrowed her eyebrows in a saddened manner and picked Kila up, hugging it to her chest; "I'm sorry..." She mumbled.

The black haired girl felt her chin being lifted up, she looked up to see the face of Jack, softly smiling at her.

"For this face..." He started.

Before she had the chance to say something, he closed his eyes and nodded- a chuckle rumbling through his throat; "Excuse me, my lady."

And he walked back to where the lecher sat, grabbed him by the back of the head, and continuously slammed his face on the counter, until he fainted.

A satisfactory smile took over his lips, and he turned around, finding Aliza and her Pichu looking absolutely horrified.

He shrugged a shoulder and wrapped an arm around her- walking out the door; "Relax. I could have done worse!~"

As they walked further away from the diner, Aliza's senses overtook her and she quickly stepped back as a man in a black suit was tossed in her direction.

Kila jumped from Aliza's arms.

"What the..." She uttered- her eyes widening.

A sigh escaped the blonde, and he shook his head- mumbling stuff about King.

...

Taking a deeper sigh as Aliza chased off after her Pichu, and bumping into the daemon he namely thought of just now.

**~1~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ...Zzz.. Tired.. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Any review/comment/etc is welcome.. Is there anything wrong with this chapter?characters? Whatever else..***sigh*** Just...let me know, mmkay?

The title of the chapter means: Jack, The Heroic Figure.

PS. Pick your favorite quote.. It would...interest me.

**R E V I E W !~**


	3. Ch 2

**A/N: **Hello~ \(*A*)/ Here I am with another update. Yay!~ ^o^

u_u I would first like to clear things up...

***clears throat*** :L **shadowrallen** - If you re-read what I'd written in the earlier chapter, you would KNOW that I decided to name them King, Queen, and Jack after the deck of cards. I am in no way a Megaman fan, and I have no idea what the fvck's DEALER, mmalright? I'm not tryna sound aggressive/defensive, but oh well.. Thanks for leaving a review out that would give the wrong impression -.- ~  
>But anyway, you reviewed...you shared your thoughts...and that's cool, yeah u.u (unless you leave something decent, I'm not in the least appreciative)~<p>

For those who are reading this.. Know that writing this...story isn't at all as breezy as you might think. But I try...~ I've never written something supernatural and all that, so.. This just came to mind and I thought that I might as well try being creative with it.

AND NO, I have not taken my idea(s) from Megaman, FOR THE LOVE OF F- ^-^ ...~~

I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

**R E A D !~**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> In my wildest school boi fantasies x"3 ~

* * *

><p><strong>* "There are times where I...<strong>  
><strong>stare into empty space...<strong>  
><strong>My mind mired in nothingness... <strong>  
><strong>It was as if my thoughts had strayed <strong>  
><strong>from my head completely, and I would<strong>  
><strong>feel nothing-at-all.<strong>  
><strong>When someone calls after me,<strong>  
><strong>I'd jump- as if I were <strong>  
><strong>breathing back reality's<strong>  
><strong>hazardous air...<strong>  
><strong>Its hard to explain, but I then concluded<strong>  
><strong>that those moments...where<strong>  
><strong>I would feel so alone,<strong>  
><strong>and broken...<strong>  
><strong>I'd fearfully and worriedly realize that<strong>  
><strong>I had lost touch with myself<strong>  
><strong>And whatever remainder of<strong>  
><strong>reality is what always brings me back.<strong>  
><strong>That's why... I try to distract myself<strong>  
><strong>as much as I can..." *<strong>

*** ~Queen ***

* * *

><p><strong>~: სამახსოვრო კოცნა :~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~2~<strong>

**_My H_eavily-Burdened Mistress. . .**

**Queen: :**

I winced and took a step back- massaging my forehead.

Looking up, I gasped at the sight of a surrealistic in appearance man who's height ridiculously towered over mine.

His beaten red lips twisted to a wicked grin.

I widened my eyes and was at a loss of breath.

***crunch***

I furrowed my eyebrows and faced downward to find his foot stomping hard against a thug's hand- probably crushing his bones.

The man cried out in pain.

Peeling my eyes open, I gasped inaudibly and looked at the cobalt haired man; "What are you-"

"Step aside." I felt a gentle clap on my shoulder as a taller form stood in front of me.

Jack.

I pressed my trembling lips together and took a step back.

"But..."

The mysterious man's grin widened as he faced the blonde, then let out a wicked-sounding snicker.

The long haired man took one last stomp at the thug's hand, then kicked him out of the way.

That which sent him flying a big distance away from us.

Jack's lips curled to a soft smirk, and he clenched his fists.

I looked at his fists to notice them being enveloped in a pale green light, before it faded away softly.

"No... Not here." Jack told him.

His opponent grinned, then let out a; "Pheh!"

Jack's fists were now clenched tighter.

And before I knew it,

His tight fisted hand met the man's cheek in a mad, bone-breaking, manner.

It was so quick, I hadn't even noticed the loud crushing sound emanating from the taller man's jaw.

We were now surrounded by people- whom seemingly enjoyed the 'show'.

I shot my eyes open and placed a hand on my lip.

Jack punched the man's achingly handsome face again- harder this time.

The man didn't as if stagger- keeping his feet ironed to the ground.

However, Jack's punches never stopped- I doubted he was breathing, even.

Jack's main aim seemed to be to make him stagger, as he now let out a cry before he swift-kicked him.

His foot meeting his ribs.

The man took a step back and slightly widened his eyes as Jack jumped and blindingly spin-kicked him in the jaw.

The man let out a grunt and staggered back.

Jack stomped on the ground hard- his feet preparing a stance.

People let out cheers.

I hugged my arm and glared at them.

Jack let out a heaving breath before he pressed his lips together and buttoned up his cardigan.

The girls ooh-ed and squealed at this.

He tossed his maroon Devon Corp cardigan aside and unbuttoned his shirt a bit- adjusting his collar.

He pulled his shirt up to his elbow and took a readied battle stance.

The cobalt haired man grinned before he licked his blood stained lips.

He let out a throaty chuckle and stood up straight.

Scoffing, he nodded at Jack- which seemed to have irritated him on some level.

Jack grit his teeth, then ran towards him.

I gasped and put a hand out; "Jack, no!" I yelled.

The cobalt haired man quickly delivered a horseback kick to Jack's jaw unexpectedly.

At this, Jack shot his eyes open- breathless.

He let out a silent breath and fell flat against his back.

Gasping inaudibly; "No!"

I ran towards him, but stopped midway as his opponent approached him coolly.

He picked him up by the throat with one hand- pulling him above the ground and his height.

My eyes shook as he looked over Jack's shoulder- at me.

He grinned, then averted his crystalline eyes back to Jack.

Jack's hand held onto his wrist- his fingers digging into them.

The man grit his teeth- grinning devilishly.

His hand tightened around Jack's throat- chocking him.

I widened my eyes- my lips trembling, yet I still managed a; "Stop..."

His eyes averted to mine and he arched his aggressive eyebrows.

He shrugged a shoulder; "Alright..."

But he didn't let him go, oh no.

He threw him against a building.

I gasped; "JACK!"

Jack hit the building like heavy-metal.

The walls beneath him cracked ferociously, and he slipped all the way to the ground- landing on his rear.

"Jack!" I worriedly ran towards him.

Surprisingly, he was alright.

I placed a hand on his shoulder as I let relief shower over me slowly; "Jack.. Arceus, are you alright?"

He blinked, then pressed a hand over his shoulder.

He groaned, but forced a smile; "No need to worry about me, my lady."

I widened my eyes; _'What do you mean 'no need to worry' ?'_ I almost yelled, but instead, furrowed my eyebrows and faced downward.

I felt a shadow overtake me, and I immediately moved my hand to my Pokeballs.

"What's your name?"

I gasped at the sight of HIM again- standing grimly behind me.

I simply parted my lips- words not making their way out of my lips.

However, enveloped in his arm, was a familiar spiky eared mouse.

He handed my Pichu back to me.

I hugged her; "Kila!"

Jack stood and faced the man; "I see you haven't changed." He started.

The man merely scoffed- smirking.

He then nodded at Jack; "You, on the other hand, have~"

Jack scoffed and parted his lips to a soft laugh that was anything but meaningful.

I arched an eyebrow; _'Do they...know each other?'_

"Like it?" Jack asked.

The cobalt haired man grinned.

"I don't take kindly to being ignored..." His eyes averted to mine, and I flinched.

A chill ran through me as he said that, and I realized that I'd forgotten to tell him my name.

"Who are you?" I asked- not looking at him.

He grabbed my jaw.

I shot my eyes open when he pushed me back against the wall behind me and raised my face up to meet his.

"What are you-"

But the man shushed Jack as he lowered his head down to mine until his crystal blue eyes were a direct level to mine.

His face was a mere inches apart from mine, and I could feel his cold breath tickling against my skin.

He was so cold.

His expression was now serious, and I his eyes had trapped me into looking into his.

I was paralyzed.

A lock of cobalt hair fell by the side of his handsome face, and it was...

So beautiful.

I couldn't breath.

"King..." Jack spoke softly.

My eyes widened, and lips parted; "King..." I repeated- feeling a familiar feel to it.

He brushed my cheek with his thumb, then...

He closed the distance between our faces and...

His lips touched mine.

I shot my eyes open as an entirety of a lifespan played before my eyes like film.

A sullen tear warmly slid out of my eye...all the way to y jaw.

_'No...'_

He pressed his lips against my own to a kiss.

In a split second, I saw everything!

Memories I'd longed to forget stung at my disbelieving eyes.

_**XxX**_

_**- I saw the three deities. -**_

_**xXx**_

_**- I saw Palkia, residing by my side happily. -**_

_**XxX**_

_**- I smiled and leaned back against the healthily flowery fields. -**_

_**xXx**_

_**- I saw Jack kneeling before me- I watched him mount his Dialga. -**_

_**XxX**_

_**- I listened to him talk about the time and space continuum, and how it was our duty to watch over them. -**_

_**xXx**_

_**- I then saw HIM- King. -**_

_**XxX**_

_**- Black smoke shrouded him and his Giratina- He grinned at me. -**_

_**xXx**_

_**- He'd told me that my precious mortals were bearing sadness with them. -**_

_**XxX**_

_**- I approached a yellowing with rot and hazard field- a wilted yellowing rose shattered in my palm. -**_

_**xXx**_

_**- I knelt before a fallen Pokemon- Its body caked in brown blood. -**_

_**XxX**_

_**- I had tried to heal it but it was too late... -**_

_**xXx**_

_**- Time continues to fly, and I continued to cry... -**_

_**XxX**_

_**- I saw Arceus- I knelt before him, and I had assured him it would all be okay. -**_

_**xXx**_

_**- A war broke out. -**_

_**XxX**_

_**- Jack -**_

_**xXx**_

_**- King -**_

**_XxX_**

_**- They were both very angry. -**_

_**xXx**_

_**- The two daemons and their summoned army of Pokemon fought against the humans. -**_

_**XxX**_

_**- I was distraught, and horribly sad. -**_

_**xXx**_

_**- I had to put an end to the war. -**_

**_XxX_**

_**- I crossed towards Arceus' throne, and cut my long hair with my sword before I bid my leave. -**_

_**xXx**_

_**- There I stood... My body engulfed in pearly pink flames... -**_

_**XxX**_

_**…**_

_**xXx**_

_**- The last thing I saw was King jumping towards me- a hand outstretched- his expression...horrified. -**_

_**…**_

**_XxX_**

_**- "QUEEN!" -**_

_**xXx**_

_**…**_

_**XxX**_

_'Queen?' _…

That's...me? ...Or, is...it?

Reality as it is tasted bitter.

But more so sinful as King kissed me.

My tears had overtaken my eyes- and my vision became glossy.

_'Nothing would wake me from my nightmare...'_

I felt dizzy...

He parted his lips from mine and looked at my eyes for a brief second, before my world voided itself in blackness.

**~2~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ...Confused?  
>Nothing to worry about. It will slowly unfold in the following chapters.<br>As a heads up, I'll have you know that the next chapter will explain Aliza's- The Queen's past.. Its going to be very interesting.

And as for the chapter's title, it translates into: A "Memorable Kiss" as a reference to the blurred up memories Aliza regained from King's kiss. But you probably figured that out~ u_u Its also ironic since the memories aren't exactly all that...pleasing and "memorable".

This takes me to the **XxX** and **xXx** 's that I added. No, I wasn't being an entire troll when I added those in between her memory visions -.- ... Well, I was being one- only PARTLY, though. But anyway, I did so to signify Aliza's pain.

Harsh. I know. But because I can't like, over-exaggerate and have her remember everything- ENTIRELY! So those memories between the **XxX xXx** 's are but mere fragments of her deepest memories.

**XxX** and** xXx** go together... Like, "mush" together.. Notice them as you're reading(above) I did so to connect the events together.

As you may have theorized, yes; there was a war, and Aliza, or rather, Queen, had died during the war(somehow...) If you would reread the prologue, where King, disguised as an elder, explained that the "...beautiful Queen sacrificed herself..." etc.

But yes, its very, VERY, sad.. What she did, I mean.. You'll see what I mean as you read on the story...

Oh, and as for her body being engulfed in "pearly pink" fires... Well, that just signifies her connection to Palkia xD And gives you hint of her powers.  
>(They can use magic. Recall Jack attempting to use magic against King at the beginning...)<p>

Ugh. I've talked so much...

**R E V I E W !~**


End file.
